


Road to Rio

by Captain_Levi_Alfonso



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Because I can, Cuban!Marco, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff, French!Levi, German!Eren, I dont know how to tag, Lots of Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, POV Eren Yeager, Past Abuse, Past Child Eren, Past Child Levi, So much angst, Some Flashbacks, Tag As I Go, and Kenny Ackerman, basically everyone - Freeform, because Grisha Yeager, coach!Erwin, coach!Hanji, french!Jean, gymnast everyone, gymnast!Eren, gymnast!Levi, if yall are good, like i said, sometimes Levi POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Levi_Alfonso/pseuds/Captain_Levi_Alfonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Eren was a child, he wanted to go to the Olympics. He wanted to be the best of the best. Several years later and nothings really changed, besides a few scars that he's still healing from. But at least his dream is coming true. Well, his dream is a year and one massive tournament away, but it's coming true. All he has to do is get top scores at this tournament and he'll be on his way to Rio!</p><p>There's a few problems, though. His father has never approved of this dream, his friends are constantly worrying about him (which just stresses him out), there's a douche-bag with a horse face from France, and his biggest idol is also competing. Things become even more complicated when he realizes that he's falling in love with his idol, a beauiful, short man from France. No it's not the horse-face guy. It's someone he never expected to compete with.</p><p>Levi Ackerman.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where two boys that wear a lot of spandex and do flips'n'stuff fall in love and succeed at being totally rad gymants. (A.K.A the fic no one asked for but I desperately needed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glasgow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fic, I will be using Google translate for when characters are speaking other languages and I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing. Any and all advice is mighty appreciated. Enjoy the first chapter!

Eren.

I'm woken up by a slight 'ding' sound and someone shaking my shoulder much too violently, considering I just woke up. I ignore the woman sitting next to me and trying to get my attention by grumbling and burying my face deeper into my small pillow, but a crick soon forms in my neck and I know that won't do well for me later, so I shift a bit more until I'm as comfortable as I can get in an aeroplane and continue to ignore the crazy lady and try to remember my dream in hopes of salvaging it. It was getting pretty cool, okay? My attempts at continuing at through a daydream never works, and soon, my imagination runs wild and things start to get weird. Giant human-like monsters eating regular humans kind of freaks me out, so I sit up, begrudgingly so, in my chair properly and glare at the brunette with the weirdest glasses ever for waking me up. Well, as best as I can, anyway. I'm still really fucking tired.

She pinches my cheeks with a giggle and I swat her hands away, groaning, "Dammit, Hanji! What do you want?" My liver, probably. For a coach, she's mighty obsessed with the human body in a scientific way.

"The seat belt light is on! We're about to land! Isn't it exciting that we're here?! Oh, I'm so excited! I'm so proud of you, Eren! You've come so far and done so well, I feel like I'm partly responsible. Oh, wait. I am!" She babbles on and on and I quickly tune her out as I buckle up and gather my things so I'm ready to get off this flying death trap as soon as possible. Being stuck on a plane with Hanji Zöe can mke anyone crazy. Although the flight wasn't long by any means, I still feel like I should be checked out by a psychologist or something.

I'm able to ignore her until she says something that always slips past my sound barrier, "-and I'm sure your mother would be so proud-."

I snap before I even think clearly about what I say next once, "Yeah, if she wasn't six feet under."

Hanji smacks me on the backside of my head and I know deserve it. Hell, I'm disgusted that I even said that. I honestly wish she'd hit me harder so it could distract me from the ache in my own heart. The ache that's been there since I was six and gets worse every time I say something about my mother. I know Hanji is glaring at the side of my face and I don't want to face her terrifying wrath as I open my mouth to apologize. This time, I think carefully about my words.

"I'm sorry, Hanji. I just... I reallt wish she could have been here to see this. To see me. I've wanted to go to this fucking tournament for as long as I can remember and she always told me that I would get there and... and that she would be there when the day came." My voice cracks several times as I speak and the tears are flowing freely down my cheeks by the end. I turn to look at her finally, but new tears sting my eyes and blur my vision. Damn. I haven't cried this hard in a long time. I practically sob throughout the next thing I say.

"Now that day has come and she's not here."

Hanji wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls me into her chest as best as she can and I don't even fight her this time. I hate physical contact. And yet I find myself clinging to her shirt as I remember my moms face when I won my first gold metal. When I broke my foot doing my first back flip. When I helped my team when the trophy. And then when I found herin our living room, covered in blood. I didn't even realize just how hard I was crying and how lost in bitter memories I was until our cab that we had gotten into atsome point, pulled up to the hotel we were staying at for the next week.

I finally started to breathe normally when I reached my room and plopped down on my bed. Hanji had left me at my door so she could go to her room the next door over. But not before giving my shoulder a light squeeze and a sad smile.

Wow.

I'd really bawled my eyes out.

I try not to think anymore as I change from my regular street clothes, into my leotard and sweatpants. I stuff my gym shortd, spandex pants to wear over my leotard during certain events, grips and my own chalk (because shared chalk can get gross) into my gym bag. I remember to grab my room key and phone before heading out the door and running to the elevator to meet up with Hanji. The doors open as soon as I'm next to her and we step inside together. I hit the lobby button before she can and she pouts and I laugh at her childishness.

I'm greatful to have this goggle-glasses-wearing weirdo as my coach. She's the only person that ever supported me and believed I could accomplish my dream of going to the Olympics. Besides my mom, that is. But Hanji taught me everything I know. She was the only adult that I could trust after my mom died, and I know she knows that. She was, and still is, the best. She would schedule extra practices with me after Mom passed away because I 'needed it'. In reality, she scheduled more because she noticed the new and ugly bruises I'd come into practice with. She never asked, but she knew my dads' thoughts on my practices.

Let's just say that my father was never thrilled about the fact that I wanted to be a male gymnast.

~~~~~

The stadium is huge and I get scared by the fact that all of these seats will be filled with people on Saturday.

I hope no one draws attention to my last name. It's not easy being a gymnast and your last name is also the name of a skill on the high bar. And it's really not easy when people find out that you're related to the creator of that skill.

It's Sunday now and that means I have six days to focus and get used to the equipement here. It shouldn't be too hard. Right? I'm just in a different country, competing alongside the most skilled and attractive (yes, that is an important fact to mention) gymnasts from all over the world. It should be so easy to stay entirely focused on what I need to do.

I've been here two minutes and all I've done is point people and other things out to Hanji, changing my direction of attention every three seconds. I had hoped that she would bring my focus to my primary goal, but she's much more excitable than I am, so, that's a lost cause. 

I'm looking around the room with my signature grin on my face, when I see a red, white and blue leotard on the other side of the tumbling floor. I run through all the countries that have those colors (that I know of) in my head: U.S.A? No. It's all solid colors and no stars can be seen. England? Nope. There would be more lines. Russia? The color order is clode, but, no. Oh! It's France! My excitement jumps up to a new level, but it's soon taken over by embarrassement wehn I realize I've been staring at the Frenchmans' chest for a rather long time trying to figure out where he's from. My eyes shoot up to meet his grey ones and I find that he's glaring at me and-

Holy shit.

I recognize him immediately and my cheeks burn as I turn away with a scared squeak. I swear, I would have met death early if I had not turned away from his stare. I should've looked at his face first instead of staring at his chest. Dammit, now he thinks I'm a creep. It was a very nice chest, thoug...

Hanji notices my change in attitude and my burning cheeks and hew brow rauses in a confused, if not sligtly amused, worry.

"Eren? What's wrong? You look awfully pale. Well, besides your cheeks. What is it?" 

I shake my head when I realize that I can't form words and hope that she drops it. But, being Hanji, she pesters me some and tries to yank some words out of me, but I just can't and I realize that I'm in one of those 'cat got your tonuge situations' and, no, I don't find it funny. I almost laugh at it, though, until I hear something, more like someone, behind me.

"Oi!"

My entire body goes stiff and I pretend I didn't hear that sultry voice just call for me. But it doesn't work in driving him off.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!"

I try to ignore the fact that he's speaking to me in perfect English and I also try to ignore how his French accent makes an appearance when he says that last word. What I can't ignore, though, is him putting a hand on my shoulderand spinning me around to face him and I'm certain that if I had not been a gymnast all my life, I would've lost my balance and fallen into him.

I take a moment to curse my balancing skills before giving him my full attention.

Shit.

He's beautiful.

And pissed as hell.

"Oi! Shitstain! Do you need something me? Or are you just going to stare?"

Holy fuck.

Levi Ackerman just called me 'shitstain'.


	2. Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a big deal when you meet your idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Agh! Okay, I'll try to update every few days. I am going on vacation soon, so I won't be able to this weekend. Anyway, I used Google translate for Levi. Sorry if Google wrong. Enjoy!

Levi Rivaille Ackerman.

Two time Olympic gold medal winner for France. The first time he won was the 2008 Olympics seven years ago. He was nineteen. Four years later, at the 2012 Olympics, he won the gold again at the age of twenty-three. It's been three years since then and I just can't believe he's going to try for the Olympics for a third time. The man has already won twice. Twice. If he does make it through this tournament and make it to the Olympics next year (which I have no doubt that will), he'll be twenty-seven, which is usually the time that gymnasts start to call it quits. But I wouldn't be surprised if he did this 'till the day he dies.

They say he grew up in France, but left for some unknown reason to go to the United States, which is where he met his coach, Erwin Smith. Once he started to get more attention and got closer to the Olympics, he decided to go back to France and try winning the gold for his home country. His coach followed him and continues to be his coach to this day. No wonder his English is perfect. He did spend most of his teen years in America.

I've always wondered what it was like for him. A French teen in an odd country, learning gymnastics and how to speak English. Did he even go to school? How did his coach find him? Why did he move to America? His life before the 2008 Olympics is a complete mystery. So, naturally, I wondered about it. I mean, I was thirteen-years-old when he won the gold seven years ago. From that day on, he's been my idol. His skill and, um, 'openness' was something to envy. So, I envied the shit out of it.

Oh. That's another reason why I'm starstruck by him.

When the press asked if there was a special lady in his life to celebrate his win with, he said, "No. But I might get lucky when I go to the gay bar tonight."

He's the only openly gay male gymnast to ever compete in the Olympics. That's what I mean when I say he's 'open'.

So, saying that I, a very gay gymnast myself, am 'starstruck' by him is a gross understatement.

I would marry this man.

I can tell he's still talking to me, but I'm so lost in thought that I can't even hear his worss. All I can do is stare at him. And he is awfully beautiful. That poster on my wall does not do him justice. (And, yes. I do have a poster of him on my wall. Sue me.)

His eyes are grey, but upon closer inspection, they have a bit of blue in them that almost shines. His hair is pitch black and I just want to run my hands through it because it looks so soft (it almost reminds me of my sister, but I'm going to ignore that weird thought entirely). His famous undercut (famous because it's the only style he's had for the past seven years) is clean and it looks like it was trimmed recently. His skin is pale, but it looks so smooth, proof enough that he never had acne as a teen. The high cheek bones and prominent jaw line make me a little weak at the knees. His leotard hugs his chest beautifully, leaving little to the imagination, and his bare arms are bulging with muscle and he's not even fucking flexing (which is not uncommon in gymnastics, but still). His slender hands rest delicately on his hips and it should be fucking illegal for a man to have hips like that, because, hot damn. Gym shorts are worn over his leotard, but they're so short that I can see the bottom of his leotard peeking out. I find myseld getting more and more frustrated by his beauty, soI'm just going to assume that his legs are as magnificent and powerful as the rest of his body and that thought alone has my mouth watering. I have come to the conclusion that I am a weak man. I have to say, though, that there is one thing about the Frenchman I was not expecting...

"You're so short."

I wasn't even aware I was going to say that until the words had already left my mouth. I quickly clap a hand to my big mouth and stare at him in a mix of horrow and shock as a look of complete rage takes over his features. I'm about to apologize when I see his fist moving to my face in slow motion.

Thankfully, I've trained myself on how to avoid a punch. I take a leap back quickly, knowing that if you duck, their other fist can catch your chin, or get you in the gut, but most of the time, you can just get kicked.

 

But none of these things happen. In fact, his fist doesn't even make a full swing. As soon as I lept back, his arm just... stopped.

He lowers his fist to his side and the look on his face is, what I would call, calculating. I wonder why, at first, but then I realize that I'm in the fighting stance I usually go into when I'm about to fight, or defend against, my dad. Levi seems to take in my stance and, suddenly, his shoulders hunch, as if in defeat. He's got this look on his face like I just explained something very complicated and he just now got what I was saying. I guess that look would be understanding.

Then a new expression crosses his features for a short moment. But I recognize this one as clear as day. I've seen it in the mirror.

The look of a broken child.

As quickly as it had appeared, it disappears, melting into a steely, and almost bored, look.

An awkward silence takes over and I know I need to say something so I clear my throat, "S-sorry. For calling you short. I just didn't expect it. A-and I didn't mean it as an insult! It's actually kind of-." My mouth is ahead of my mind again and I'm only semi-thankful when he cuts me off.

"If you're about to say 'cute', I will not hesitate to cut out your tongue."

His words are just as cold as his expression. I actually get a little chill that shoots down my spine. But then the heat of embarrassement takes over and I have to avoid his gaze.

Shit. I almost called Levi Ackerman cute.

'Great first impression, Eren', I scold myself.

I bite my thumb once (a nervous habit), before muttering another apology. He just rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth, making a little 'tch' sound. I think I hear him mumble a short 'whatever', which I guess is the closest thing to forgiveness for him and I immediately smile up at him. He just rolls his eyes again. Oh, well.

I'm searchind my mind for something to say, when Hanji suddenly pops into the moment. I totally forgot that she was standing only two feet away from all of this.

"Levi!" She sqeauls, dragging out the 'i' in his name, "Don't you have an apology to give to Eren?" She seems to be scolding him, but she also seems to be having her fun with him. Which just confuses the hell out of me.

Levi glares at her with a look that says 'I'm going to fucking kill you', before turning to back to me. He lets out a short huff, as if apologizing for something is the hardest thing he's ever had to do, and opens his mouth to speak.

"Sorry, kid. For almost hitting you. I don't normally lose my cool like that." His expression hasn't changed and the cold in his voice is still evident, but there's something different about it. I guess that would be the sincerety to back up his apology.

I stare at him in shock for a moment before fumbling with a forginveness, "Oh? I-it's okay! You didn't actually hit me, so, it's all good in my book." I laugh awkwardly and curse myself for letting my German accent show itself just a tad too much. Could he even understand me?

He looks like he's about to say something, protest even, but Hanji cuts him off.

"Okay! Now that that's settled. LEVI! I missed you so much, my little grumpy gills!" She attacks him with one of her soul crushing hugs and it looks like he enjoys them about as much as I do. I'm just judging this by the way he's trying to shove her off of him.

"Get off of me, you four-eyed freak! Crazy bitch est sacrément essaie de me tuer!" He curses.

I stand there in complete confusion as I watch the scene in front of me. A man that resembles Steve Rogers, but with a lot more eyebrow going on, walks over and starts laughing at Hanji, who is still hanging off the smaller man, much to his disdain.

My train of thought is derailed when Levi yells, "Dammit, Erwin, help me get her off!"

Erwin? As in, Erwin Smith? Levi's coach?

'Wow. You're a genius, Eren.' I tell myself.

'Oh, shut up.'

As soon as Hanji notices Erwin she lets go of Levi and, literally, jumps into Coach Smith, wrapping her legs around his waist and everything. Levi is brushing off whatever imaginary dirt he sees while muttering to himself in French. Erwin is laughing at Hanji as she attempts to squeeze the life out of the Captain America doppleganger.

And then there's me. Still totally lost. I should do something about that.

"Hey!" I shout over their noise and getting their attention, "Hanji. What the hell? Do you... know them?"

Hanji hops off Erwin and walks over to me, "Of course, sweetheart! I've known Erwin and Levi for years! Erwin even longer. He's how I met our little Frenchman over there!" Levi shoots her a death glare and she just brushes it off with a short laugh before turning to me once more, "Don't you remember, dear?"

My mind tries to understand what she just said, "Remember?" I ask, but she brushes off my confusion, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and turning to the two men with a bright smile.

"Gentlemen! This is my little pro-duh-jay, Eren!" She announced and Levi glares at her once more.

"It's 'prodigy', shitty glasses." He correcta her and I can't help but snicker.

His face softens a bit when he looks at me, but goes back to annoyance once Hanji starts complaing about how mean he is.

For some reason, it warmed my heart when he looked at me like that. He lowered a wall for me. Why that is, I don't know.

Erwin and I stand next to each other as the two bicker at one another until Erwin checks his watch and states that they need to get back to training. At that, Levi imediately walks away to go tumble and Hanji even shuts up and grabs her training schedule. I now see Erwin as some type of god if he can actually get Hanji to focus. He turns to me before going to where Levi is standing.

"You've gotten big, Eren. Can't wait to see what you can do." He tells me, clapping a hand to my shoulder with an award-winnijg smile and jogs off before I can ask him what he means.

I watch him and Levi talk for a second longer before Levi walks off to his gym bag and searches for something. I'm tempted to walk over to him and just talk, but Hanji grabs my wrist and pulls me away. She tells me to start stretching and do some conditioning before I go to the high bar.

I'm doing something called 'lemon squeezes' (a.k.a hell) when I decide to asl Hanji something.

"Hey, Han?" She hums in response, but doesn't look up from her clip board. I roll my eyes and go on, "How did you meet Erwin?"

She sighs, almost wistfully, and she looks like she's remembering something sweet. 

"Well, I met him twelve years ago. He was dragging his newest batch of students through different countries when he heard about our gym and decided to see what our training was like. Don't you remember? You were there when he popped in. Although, that was a long time ago. You were only eight-years-old. Oh, well."

I'm done with conditioning by the time she's done talking and I have to admit that I'm even more confused than before.

I try to ignore it, but the fact that I can't remember proves to be a distraction. After I fail to grab the bar for a third time after doing another Jaeger, a skill that I have down perfectly, Hanji decides we should go to the rings, where I mess up my dismount and fall flat on my ass.

The rest of the day went on and it got worse as I continued to make more distractions for myself. My dad had called me and I missed it, my sister Mikasa texted me and told me that she and Armin, my childhood friend, would be coming to Glasgow a few days early. Oh, and I got in a fighr with a different Frenchman named Jean Kirschtien after a fall on the Pommel Horse. It was just a verbal fight, but it almost escalated to a fist fight, that is, until another gymnast from Cuba came and seperated us.

I could hear the horse-faced Frenchman complaining to the very freckled Cuban. The boy then sent me an apologetic smile and it was like the Heavens opened up. I found out that his name is Marco Bodt, but I'm going to call him Freckled Jesus.

All-in-all, the day mostly sucked and I'm certain that I have permanent mat burn from how much I fell.

I was actually very excited to pack my bag and head back to my hotel room. What I didn't expect when I enetered the lobby, however, was Levi Ackerman, waiting for the elevator to reach us.

"Hey, uh, Mr. Ackerman." Smooth, Eren. Real smooth.

"Tch. Just call me Levi, kid. I'm only six years older than you, after all." He says, but he couldn't seem more bored by this interaction.

I hum in response and nod, understanding that that's the end to our riveting conversation. The awkward silence that ensues is suffocating and the arrival of the elevator is both a blessing and a curse. Levi steps in before me and presses the button with the little six on it. Which is my floor. I chuckle lightly at the odds and rest againdt the right wall nearest to the doors. Levi leans against the wall across from the doors and I can feel him watching me, but I don't dare look in his direction, setting my own temptations to look at him aside. The elevator dings before the doors open to our floor and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I step out before him and make my way down the hall to my room. I had hoped that he would go down the other hall, but, with my luck, I hear him just a few paces behind me. I fiddle with my card key to distract myself from how awfully uncomfortable I feel. I hear him stop and I almost start laughing when I reach my own room door.

"You're shitting me, right?" Levi asks with a very annoyed tone. But I don't think he was asking me. He was probably asking Fate. Or Karma.

I look up at him as I push my door open. He's standing in front of the door right next to mine and I can't help but laugh at his expression.

"'Fraid not. Goodnight, Levi!" I say cheerily and shut the door behind me.

I collapse on the bed and laugh when I hear the Frenchman cursing to himself on the other side of the only wall that seperates us. It looks like our rooms are combined, too. Judging by the door that sits on the wall.

Oh, yeah. This week will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've dragged out Erens' appreciation of Levis' body, but I decided to cut it short. Didn't even mention his lips! Anyway, kudos, bookmark, comment, the shiz. I don't know. See y'all in a couple days!
> 
> Levi out! (Yes, my name is really Levi so hush)


	3. Dreams, Creams & a Whole Lot of Things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so fucking sorry. I've been hella busy. Ugh. It's been awful. I will try to post weekly. No promises. Enjoy.

They've broken in. One is standing in the doorway. The other is tanding over my mothers broken body. She looks up at me and she opens her mouth as if to tell me to run, but instead, a piercing scream leaves her lips. I turn and run away from the tragic scene, but, as soon as I'm outside, I'm surrounded by darkness. The shine of the blood that starts to pool around me is my only source of light. The smell of it stings my nose and I start to panic as it rises to my hips. I can't swim out of it. The only way out is up. I stretch my arm up, only to find nothing. I scream curses as the blood rises to my head. 

As soon as the blood rises above my head, the scene changes.

I'm on the tree branch of a very tall tree. I step off of it, but instead of falling, I start to fly. Soaring through the trees with this odd feeling that something nbad is going to happen. Then I that I'm not flying alone. Mikasa and Armin are with me, along with Jean Kirschtien and Marco Bodt. I'm distracted as I look around at my odd company, when someone to my left calls me.

It's Levi. He's telling me to pay attention. But he warns me too late.

I stop flying as something takes a hold of me. It's a monster. I'm too afraid to move as it brings me closer to its mouth. My feet touches its lower lip and that's when I start to fight. Kicking and screaming, but to no avail. The most I can do is turn myself around in its giant hand, just to see Levi in the hand of another monster. He sees me as the beast puts him in its mouth. We reach for each other, even though we're far awa. The titan closes its mouth around him and he screams in pain before going limp. Tears sting my eyes and blur my vision. I call for him, but my screams are only met by huge teeth now closing around me.

~~~

I wake up, gasping for air. It takes less than five seconds for my mind to register that I'm awake and perfectly fine. I take in a deep breath, realizing there's no reason to be so out of breath, and exhale as I slump back down against my bed.

Well, that had been... odd.

I've had nightmares ever since my moms death. I didn't know what to do with them, at first. What could I do? It was only a dream, after all. I didn't see any reason to worry about them. Until I got worse.

I hardly ever slept, too afraid to fall asleep at night only to wake up crying. Of course, my dad was never any help. It wasn't until my best friend Armin suggested writing about them after I wake up.

And that's why I'm currently digging through my bag for my journal.

Yes, I have a dream journal.

Sue me.

I rushed to write down the gruesome events of the nightnare as the details start to go foggy at the edges of my mind. I know I had to have left out some details about some things, but the odd memory of drowning in blood and being eaten were still very clear. As soon as I started to write about Levi being eaten, I froze. I didn't understand why it affected me so badly, but I knew it had nothing to do with my obsession with him. It actuallt broke my heart as I remembered his face as he died and I felt very real pain from it. It felt like someone was clawing at my sternum from the inside.

And it hurts like hell.

Once I had the last details written down, the fear and pain that always follows after a nightmare, vanished. And I couldn't be happier.

Well, I probably could be. If it wasn't five in the fucking morning.

Every fiber of my being groans as I look at the dreaded clock, knowing that I'll never get back to sleep. So, with that thought, I get up, re-packing my gym bag before heading to the shower with some fresh clothes.

I try not to spend too much time in the shower, but my mind wanders and I don't have the energy to stop it. It quickly drifts from one thing to another, only onoccasion does it linger on something. It pays a lot of attention to how bad practice was yesterday and my face turns red at the thought. It only gets worse as I remember my meeting with Levi. And why on Earth does it seem like he and Erwin recognize me? I groan in frustration and quickly change thoughts, but as soon as I did that, I wished I hadn't. The memory of my father calling me and leaving a voicemail was enough to get me out of the shower.

The thought of a blueberry muffin and a hot chai latte is the only thing that lifts my spirits as I finich getting dressed and grabbing my things before heading out the door.

I notice a slight skip in my step as I walk down the street to find a café. I find a cute place called Rose Café and step inside. Warmth hits me immediately and that's when I realized just how cold it was outside and just how cold my nose was. But I didn't mind, really. I was comforted by the light brown walls and paintings of tall trees and fields of flowers, along with the smell of coffee and sweets. It felt an awful lot like home and I soaked up every bit of it.

I finally stop admiring the small place to walk up to the counter and order my aforementioned delights.

The petite blonde girl behind the counter was happy to take my order and I nearly gasped when she smiled at me. Now, I've never been attracted to girls, but, I cannot deny that I thought that she was a goddess. I mumbled a quick 'thank you' before averting my gaze to the ground as I waited for my drink at the end of the counter.

The girl that made my drink and slammed it onto the counter in front of me was tall, a little lanky, with dark skin and chocolate brown eyes, along with freckles that sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. She would actually be kind of cute if she weren't giving me a death glare that chilled me to the bone. I gingerly grabbed my drink, squeaked out a short 'thank you' and rushed to a table by the window.

I was so lost in thought (and my muffin) that I didn't even notice when a certain horse-faced douche-bag strolled up to my little table like he owned the damn place. I don't know why it pissed me off so much.

"Oi. Jaeger, right?" He asked as he neared my table, voice holding a thick French accent, almost as if he were showing it off.

I put down the remains of my muffin with a slight huff and an eye roll before looking up at him and answering, "Yeah. That's rigt. Sorry, but, what was your name again? I have a tendancy to forget those that don't matter pretty easily." Granted, the last part was probably a mistake, but God, was the look on his face totally worth it.

His dropped jar tensed and then closed to grind down on his teeth as his comically wide eyes narrowed once more. I hadn't known the guy long, in fact, I didn't know him at all, but I could already tell when he was about to spit out a comeback.

His face melted into a smug smirk, "Well, you better remember my name. Because it'll be at the top of the score board when I win this tournament."

There it was.

But I'm much faster to spit out my own insult, "I'm sorry, but wasn't it the French that surrendered to the Germans because they were too damn weak to put up a fight?" Probably shouldn't have referenced a war that the Germans lost (thankfully, but still) so I go on, "Besides, every elite and.." I pause, looking him up and down before continuing, "Average. Gymnast knows that Levi Ackerman is the only Frenchman that could wipe the floor with us. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised, nor disappointed, if he beat us bloody at this tournament. So, nice try, but I've got real competition to worry about." I finish, feeling proud of myself as I watch him stomp back to his table. I turn back to my muffin, but before I can even lift it to my mouth, something is poured over my head. 

I jump out of my seat and away from Jean, who's looking as smug as ever and holding a now empty cup of creamer.

That horse-bastard.

I send him a murderous glare as I wipe the cream from my face with my sleeve. My stare seems to be a challenge to him and he steps closer, fists balled at his sides and I ready myself.

But it never comes.

A smaller man, dressed in all black with an undercut steps in front of me.

"L-Levi?" I stutter. What is he doing here? I must have not noticed that he's been sitting at the table behind me this whole time. Dammit.

He doesn't look at me. Instead, he glares at Jean, who immediately backs down. Levi takes that as his cue to grab my elbow and pull me out of the café. I don't know why I didn't protest to that. Or to him hailing us a cab and telling the cabbie to drive us to our hotel. Or to him pushing me into his room instead of letting me go to my own. And the whole time, he doesn't mention what I said about him back at the café.

Actually, we don't talk at all, besides his instructions to washing my head under the sink. By the time I'm done, he's gotten into his uniform, but he wears sweats over his spandex pants and some clean converse cover his feet. I'm still drying my hair in the bathroom doorway when he notices me.

He stares at me with a bored expression before he huffs, "Put your uniform on, kid. We can take a cab to the stadium together."

I'm a little taken aback by his instruction, but the sass-master within me still lives, "'Kid'?" I ask, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips, "Do you call me that because you want me tocall you 'old man', ir something?" I finish with a chuckle, but it dies in my throat as he shoots me a glare and points to the bathroom, wordlessly telling me to go change.

I do so quickly and within five minutes, we're outside hailing a cab.

The morning is fairly uneventful after we got to the stadium, besides the near-face-plant I had after practicing my triple-front-tuck off the vault. Hanji didn't even see it, so I have no idea what was wrong or how to fix it. That's why things got a bit more interesting after my lunch break.

As I was stuffing the remainder of my lunch into my bag, Levi walked up and crouched down next to me to talk.

"I saw your vault earlier. If you want, I can show you what you did wrong." I thought I might explode at his words.

"Seriously? That would be great!" I tell him, trying to keep my enthusiasm to a low(er) level.

He just nods and walks to the end of the vault runway. I try to keep in step with him, but he's surprisingly fast for his size. We reach the end and I stand to the side as I await for his instruction. I don't know why I trust him, someone I'm competing against, to help me, but I do. I trust him so much, it scares me.

He stands there for a second, thinking of the right thing to say to help me as his eyes focus on the vault. I can practically see the wheels turning in his head. It's kind of cute. But I wouldn't dare say that aloud.

He turns to me abruptly and speaks, "You do a front handspring into a triple-front, right?" I nod in affirmation and he continues, "Okay. I think I know what your issue is. You are using too much power. You think you need a lot, which you do, in order to get that third flip in. But you crrate too much. With as much power as you have, you could attempt a quad if you could get higher."

I nod along, understanding everything but never hearing a solution, "So, how do I fix it?"

He looks at me as if I'm stupid, as if my solution is so obvious and as soon as he explains it to me, I realize that it is.

"Tome it down. Don't slam against the vault as hard. In fact, run slower."

I nod and step onto the runway. Levi jogs to the end to watch how I take his advice. I've never had to 'tone it down' in gymnastics before. I feel an odd sense of accomplishment to that. But I ignore it as I fix my gaze on the vault ahead. My mind runs wild, thinking of every aspect to this skill before I take that first step, and once I do, my mind stops. Noises around me fade, and soon, all I can hear is my deep breaths. Then the sound of my feet hitting the ground as I run. The next moments seem to happen in slow motion. Jumping onto the springboard, hands hitting the vault and I briefly remember Levi's advice. The impact on my hands isn't as hard as I usually make it and I'm soon airborne. I pull my knees in as I flip once, twice, three times in the air before untucking and landing on the mat.

Stuck the landing.

~~~

The rest of practice was spent with Levi.

He showed me why I was getting wobbly in my wide arm press handstand and I showed him how he could get more air time. We actually showed each other a lot of tricks and tips. So much so, that our coaches never stepped in. Hanji and Erwin spent most of the day lounging on the sidelines and drinking God only knows what. By the end of practice, they were tipsy (which is so professional) and Levi and I had nothing better to do than critique each other about pointed toes and keeping our knees together.

All-in-all, a successful day.

Once we had our things packed and we were outside of the stadium, I took the time to realize just how hungry I was.

I spent the whole day with Levi (something my inner fanboy was currently freaking out over), so I felt comfortable enough to reach over to him and tug on his sleeve to get his attention. He first glanced at my hand on his arm before looking up at me with a confused expression. I had to hold back a chuckle athow cute he was.

"Do you want to grab some dinner? I'm starving, but I'm not too interested in eating alone tonight." My voice wavering a bit as a light blush covers my cheeks. God, I hope that didn't sound like I was asking him out. Because I wasn't!

He seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding, "Sure, kid. But can we get something and take it back to our hotel? I don't feel like dealing with people tonight."

At that, I did let out a chuckle, "Of course! Where do you want to go?"

We ended up getting pizza, but knowing thatour coaches would kill us if they found out, we decided to get some salad as well. Because that totally cancels out the pizza.

We decide to eat in my room and I'm just glad that there are maids. I made a mess trying to unpacknand getting ready for the day. Everything that had once been in my bag ended up strewn across the room haphazardly. But, the maid, after making the bed, put all my things neatly on top of the clean sheets. I breathed a sigh of relief and hurry to move all my stuff to the desk in the room. Levi removed his shoes and got on top of the bed wigh the pizza.

He visibly relaxed when he slumped against the headboard, his shoulders slumped and his hands lay limp in his lap as his eyelips drooped slightly.

I had to hold back a gasp as butterflies appeared in my stomach. They only showed up because he's my idol, though. At least, that's what I tell myself. What else could it possibly be? Was it because he was much more beautiful in person? Possibly. Maybe. I could fool myself with that excuse. But... the feelings that followed those drradful little butterflies were definitely there. But that's ridiculous. I barely knkw him! Besides, he's moody, rude, controlling, demanding-

"The city is beautiful at night. All the lights remind me of the stars in the country side." He cut into my thoughts with words that held so much emotion.

Well. I'm fucked.

~~~

The night would have been perfect.

If my dad hadn't called me. Eight times.

After the fourth attempt at trying to get me to answer my phone, Levi stared at my phone for a solid minute. And then me. And then my phone again. When I didn't say anything, he huffed and rolled his eyes. He did that a lot, I noticed.

"Are you going to answer that, kid? 'Seems important."

I snorted and shook my head as I took another bite of pizza, "Twust me. Nuffing is importan' enough to make me anthwer that." 

If that was too much insight to my problem, he didn't mention it. Instead, his nose wrinkled in disgust and I had to keep from laughing so I wouldn't choke on my food.

"That's disgusting. Don't talk with your mouth full, brat."

"My name iz Eren!" I stated, mouth still full with pizza and gave him a toothy grin. He looked absolutely horrified. I swallowed my food quickly so I could laugh at him as he shook his headand said 'ew' several times. I ended up crying a bit, I was laughing so hard. That is, until the ringing of my phone sliced through the happy moment. Like a really sudden and terrible ending to a really great day. Something that made looking back on the good day bitter-sweet. Remembering the calm right before the storm.

We both sit still, staring at my phone until I reach over and hit the 'dismiss' button without even looking at the caller ID. Because I knew. And I hate it.

Levi looked concerned, which was a shock, but didn't say Nanything. He didn't even say anything when Dad called another two times. He would just wait for me to answer or dismiss the calls and when I dismissed them,he continued the conversation, bringing me back to the present and the light conversations we had. For that, I was greatful.

When the clock struck midniht, he got up and stated that it was time to go to bed. I just nodded in agreement and tried to ginore the feeling of extreme disappointment at the fact that he's leaving.

I watched him gather his few things and tilted my head to the side in confusion as he froze at the door and then turned to face me abruptly. The mess of emotions on his face ade my eyes widen in surprise. It was odd, to see so much, but it was also very calming, knowing that he really does feel so much just below the surface. Only Hanji and Erwin could see behind the mask of boredom. I want, more than anything, to be able to see it all, too.

"I don't know what's going on and it isn't any of my business, but... I'm here."

He gave me a moment to let his words seep in. They were... respectful. They didn't pry or ask or beg for answers. And they were filled with an odd sense of truth. Only stating the facts of the moment. But they also held understanding. Experience was in those words. And it was experience that made him say them. My heart overflowed with warmth and something else I barely recognize. Something I haven't felt in a while. Not like this, anyway.

I nodded in response and he opened the door to leave,b butturned to say goodnight beforeshutting the door softly behind him.

I thought of his words as I looked at my phone.

8 missed calls.

1 new voicemail.

'Here goes nothing. Or everything.'

That's the last thing I think beforebplaying the voicemail.

~~~

"We need to talk."

I feel like crying.

"I'm sorry."

My heart hurts.

"I'm coming to Scotland."

I don't want him here.

He needs to let me live my life.

I don't want his sorry excuses.

"I want to try."

I don't want to accept his apology.

"Be better."

I don't want him.

But I don't know what I want.

'I'm here.'

Levi's words echo in my head and the call me to knock on the door that connects our rooms.

I lose myself in thouht again and I don't even notice when a very tired Levi opens the door. His voice is soft and warm. That's what I want.

It's what I need.

"Eren?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a healing story. Things get better concerning some things. But, every good cleaner knows this: it's gotta' get worse before it gets any better. I'm ready. Are you?
> 
> Levi out.


	4. The Lie That is "I'm Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry y'all have had to wait so long. I was having a really hard figuring out what the hell I wanted to do for this one. Enjoy. To the best of your ability.

"Eren?"

The sound of my name leaving his lips snaps me out of my daze, causing me to look up at his blue-grey eyes. His tone was soft, either because of confusion or concern, I'm not quite sure, but, I soon see a hint of worry in his half-lidded and tired eyes and I know it's concern. My heart would have felt warmth or maybe it would even melt at his obvious concern for me, but it's struck with fear and uncertainty that keeps me from feeling anything else.

The fear grows as I start to wonder what made me knock on his door at one in the morning. Why would I? Because he said 'I'm here'? That's a stupid reason. I mean, who the hell even means that when they say it? People only say that because they feel that they have to, to avoid sounding like an uncaring douche-bag, even though that's exactly what they aremaybe the question should really be; why does part of me believe that he actually means it? Is it because he obviously doesn't care about appearing to be an uncaring douche? Probably. I mean, if he really didn't care, then he wouldn't have said anything in the first place. He doesn't seem to be the kind of person that wastes breath on such things. Does that mean he actually cares? Of so, why?

"Eren? What is it?" His words cut short my analytical thoughts, his voice being louder, more clear, as if the grogginess of sleeping was letting go.

I can't help the soft sigh that escapes my lips at the sound of his silky smooth voice. But then he kind of ruins it with a question I'm sure everyone hates.

"Are you okay?"

Why the fuck do people ask that question?

"I'm-." 'Fine'? No. I can't say that. Why would I? I hate that answer. I hate lying. I hate that lie.

The lie that is 'I'm fine'.

Once I've decided how I'm NOT going to answer, I begin to think of how I will. But my mouth is ahead of my mind again. Fucking again.

"My dad hit me growing up. After my mom died..." Fuck, why am I telling him this? "He absolutely hated me." Eren, what the hell? Shut up! "He hated that I wanted to do gymnastics. He blamed me for what happened to my mom." Why am I telling Levi this? "And now he's coming to Scotland. To watch me compete." Oh. I know why. "But I don't want him here. I don't want him to be a dad. Especially not mine." I trust him. "Am I stupid for not wanting that?"

I trust Levi. I trust him to not laugh at me, or scold me, or try and console me when that will ultimately do nothing for me. I trust him to give me an answer and advice, instead of giving me 'I don't know's, 'I'm sorry's and hugs. Why? Because he understands. I don't know how or why I know that he does, I just have this feeling that he gets it ebtter than anyone else. That feeling, whether the truth of it be fact or fiction, is comforting.

I stand there, waiting for an answer or a reaction, but he just stands there, staring at me and I start to feel nervous that my previous feeling was way off. But not for long.

He grabs my wrist and gently tugs me into his room, closing the door behind him with a soft kick. He pulls me to the bed tat sits in the middle of the room, just like mine, and pushes me down onto the edge to sit before sitting beside me himself. He doesn't say anything at first. Just stares at his hands that are neatly folded in his lap before taking a deep breath and looking up at me. I almost start crying when I see the painful mix of emotions in his eyes. Whatever he's about to say is going to hurt. I'm just not sure who it will hurt more.

"I was abused and abandoned by my uncle when I was a kid. I didn't hear from him again until three years ago. He came to the Olympics to watch me compete. And apologize. I didn't believe him at first." He pauses to take in a deep, shaky breath before continuing, "But that's because I didn't want to. I had every reason to hate him, too. Still do. Then I found out that he was dying from an STD. With help from medication, he would live another three years. He now has a month and he hasn't missed a single competition in these last few years."

He stops, but I know it will only be a moment before he speaks again. He's letting me soak in all this information and I'm quite greatful for it. I never would have thought that Levi would have had such a hard life. He's accomplished so much in his life, I guess it just shocks me a bit. I feel the need to say something, but I'm not sure what.

I can only imagine the expression on my face that would make Levi Ackerman snort.

"Don't stress over words, kid. If you stress over words, you'll end up saying the wrong thing." It irritates me how true that is. "Anyway, I'm telling you all off this because he changed. People change. And that I had to make this decision, too. I had to decide on whether to forgive him or not. Now, I'm going to tell you to remember this one thing." He takes a deep breath, as if he's collecting himself before finishing with his point, "You can either not forgive and let the bitterness and anger and hurt tear you to shreds, letting the old him succeed in ruining you... or... forgive. Move on. Grop apart from that scared little kid you used to be and help him figure out what it actually means to be a father. Because he can never learn how to be that without his son."

Fuck.

Now I know what I have to do.

I just nod at his words, too afraid that I might cry if I try to speak. But, apparently, a few tears had already slid down my cheeks. I didn't even realize it until Levi raised his hand to cup my cheek and wipe away the few stray tears. I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned into his touch, sniffling slightly. As soon as I do that, though, he wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me into a hug.

'He's warm.'

I slowly wrap my arms around his waist, afraid that any sudden movements, even any made by me, will make me burst into tears.

That's when I hear Levi softly whisper, "It's okay."

There are certain sentences that are garuanteed to make people, that are already on the verge of tears, turn into a sobbing mess.

'It's okay' is one of them.

I hold onto him tighter and bury my face in the crook of his neck as I start to cry.

We stay liie that for a while. Him holding me as I ball my eyes out. For how long? Hell if I know. But I'd have to guess a long while, because I only stop crying when I start to fall asleep.

Still safe in Levi's arms.

~~~~

I wake up to a little while later to Levi pulling the covers over us.

When I fall back asleep, I don't have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry you all had to wait so long, and for such a short chapter. I didn't want to drag this one out so I could move on to the next chapter which I am very excited to do! I've already got some great ideas for the next few chapters. Oh! Also, there will be a surprise involving the next one. Mwahahahaha!
> 
> Stay tuned.
> 
> Levi out.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! There ya' have it! Sorry if their meeting isn't to your liking, but it is my story. Give me feedback (or just compliments) and I'll probably update again soon. Thanks!


End file.
